Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for reading information codes, and particularly, to the method and system uses a server communicably connected to information processing terminals.
Related Art
There are widespread systems for facilitating access to websites desired by users. To make such access, an information code in which a uniform resource locator (URL) is stored is read by an information processing terminal, such as a cell-phone or a smartphone, to make use of the URL after being decoded. The effects of the guidance to websites making use of such information codes can be investigated by having the information processing terminals accessed a compilation server prior to making access to the websites and by acquiring the logs or the like.
There is a known technique related to such a system for making use of information codes and acquiring the logs or the like when websites are accessed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,048 discloses an information management system as such a technique. The information management system disclosed in this patent document includes a server which is provided with a database. In the database, pieces of information read from barcodes (indexes) are correlated to URSs. On the other hand, a user can use a barcode reader to read information from a barcode and transmit the information to the server through Internet network, for example, to thereby receive a URL correlated to the barcode from the server.
When an information code in which a URL is stored is read by means of a cell-phone, a smartphone or the like, a URL obtained by reading the information code is displayed prior to the user's access to the desired website. The user can select the displayed URL for the allowance of access, so that a processing for making access to the desired website is performed. As mentioned above, in the system for acquiring logs or the like at the time of users' accesses to their desired websites via the use of information codes, or the system for comprehending the usage status, the users are supposed to make access to the desired websites by way of a server. In this system, therefore, the URL for making access to the server is displayed first.
Accordingly, a URL not related to the desired website is displayed rather than the URL of the desired website. In this case, some user may determine the information code to be fraudulent, and may feel a sense of distrust from the information code the user has read. Further, the firm that desires to guide access to its own website via the use of the information code does not desire displaying the URL not related to the firm.